Réconciliation
by selene Magnus
Summary: Histoire assez courte au pays des bisounours: pas de drames, de meurtres, même pas de romance à la Sissi, juste un poil de gentilesse
1. Chapter 1

**Réconciliation**

Dean doit faire équipe avec Olivia, Munch et Fin, Eliott étant absent, ce qui arrange bien l'agent du FBI, car il doit gérer déjà l'humeur d'Olivia, qui ne lui parle que le strict nécessaire.

L'équipe des trois détectives est attablée autour d'un des bureaux avec des cafés, tant le travail les arrache à l'aube de leur domicile. Ils discutent de leur affaire quand Dean arrive avec une poche de donuts, qu'il offre à tous ses collègues provisoires. Les hommes acceptent et dévorent avec avidité, alors qu'Olivia décline l'offre. Elle regarde Dean en face d'elle, limite dégoûtée.

- T'en a pas marre d'être toujours en train de bouffer ? - Elle lui lance méchamment.

Dean répond calmement : - Je compense avec la nourriture

- Eum tu compense quoi ?

- Ton manque évident d'amabilité ! - répond-t-il cette fois énervé.

Cette remarque la rend furieuse, et elle se retient de le gifler. Elle préfère partir. Les deux témoins se regardent abasourdis.

Dans la pièce des casiers, Munch la retrouve énervée. Elle le voit et se lâche :

- Mais quel con, c'est insupportable !

Munch semble compatissant, pourtant il répond :

- Tu devrais le lâcher un peu, t'es toujours sur son dos

- Parce que tu es de son côté maintenant ?

- Ça ne mène à rien cette attitude ! Et lui, il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour aplanir les angles, quitte à en prendre plein la poire ! Et on ne peut pas dire que tu l'épargne !

- C'est un enfoiré !

- Non, il a fait son boulot, point. Tourne la page Olivia

Elle est encore énervée mais ne réplique pas. En partant, Munch lui lance :

- Et tente ta chance !

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Tu sais frichement bien de quoi je parle

D ======================================================================== O

Ils pourchassent leur suspect. En tant que fédéral, Dean est le décideur sur le terrain. Il envoie Olivia à l'arrière, et fonce à l'avant de la planque avec Fin. Le suspect s'enfuit sous le nez d'Olivia. Elle crie pour avertir ses collègues et Dean lui donne l'ordre de la poursuivre, pendant que, eux fouilleront la maison. Fin s'inquiète :

- Vous la laissez seule là-bas ?

Dean le regarde fixement et répond calmement :

- Je connais mon boulot et elle connaît le sien

- Comment pouvez-vous envoyer au casse-pipe potentiel la femme que vous aim….

Dean le coupe en criant : - Vous êtes sous mon commandement Inspecteur ! Faites ce que je vous dis sans discuter ! Plus tôt l'inspection de cette baraque sera terminée, plus tôt nous pourrons la rejoindre !

Fin obéit.

- Y a rien là haut. - il répond à son retour.

- Ici non plus. Allons vite

Ils sortent en courant pour suivre les traces laissées par Olivia. Ils entrent dans un entrepôt, où ils aperçoivent au loin le suspect et Olivia, se tenant mutuellement en joue avec une arme.

- Jetez votre arme ! Police ! - crie fin en s'avançant.

Surpris, l'homme tire sur Olivia. Elle s'écroule et il s'enfuit. Fin se rue vers sa collègue, Dean aussi mais étant plus loin, il arrive après Fin. Il lui demande, la voix basse, pétrifié sur place :

- Est-elle en vie ?


	2. Chapter 2

_- Est-elle en vie ?_

- Oui, je sens un pouls, et j'entends sa respiration

Dean ferme les yeux une seconde et respire. Il les rouvre et se met à courir : - Restez avec elle ! Je le chope.

Fin décroche sa radio pour appeler une ambulance.

Dean rattrape le fuyard, il l'accule dans un cul de sac. L'homme le menace avec son flingue, mais Dean, lui aussi pistolet en main avance toujours, sans un mot, le regard noir.

- N'avancez pas ! Je vais tirer…. Vous avez vu, je peux le faire… comme sur la flicquette…

Le gars est paniqué à mort. Dean continue d'avancer au même pas.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça ! Maintenant j'ai très envie de te buter. Et tous les droits pour le faire

- Non…non… arrêtez

Le mec lâche son arme. Dean sourit méchamment. Fin arrive. Dean se retourne et lui dit : - Embarquez-moi ça !

Fin s'approche et menotte leur suspect, et lui récite ses droits.

D ========================================================================== O

Derrière la vitre noire de la salle d'interrogatoire, Cragen observe. Olivia arrive, le bras en bandoulière.

- Ça va aller ce bras ?

- Oui, c'est juste l'épaule qui a pris. Trois semaines de bureau. Il a avoué ?

- Porter est dessus

Dans la pièce adjacente, Dean est assis face à l'homme, visiblement agité.

- Espèce de pourri, vous allez le payer cher, vous savez ! Si vous me laissez pas sortir tout de suite, j'irais trouver votre famille… votre jolie petite femme… vos gosses. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

Dean reste impassible à le regarder sans montrer une émotion.

Cragen remarque : - Ça fait plus d'une heure. Je sais pas comment il fait pour rester si calme !

Olivia réplique : - Oh ça ? C'est sa marque de fabrique

Dean se décide à parler :

- Vous cherchez à m'effrayer ? Je vais vous montrer la bonne méthode pour effrayer quelqu'un

Il se lève, prend sa chaise qu'il installe contre un mur. Il pose dessus la canette de coca du suspect. Il se rend de l'autre côté de la salle, le plus loin possible de la chaise. De là, il lance avec violence un simple crayon, qui vient se planter dans la canette. Puis il se rapproche du suspect, s'assoit sur le coin de la table, tout près de lui. Il sort son arme qu'il tient dans sa paume. Il passe un doigt de son autre main dessus.

- Vous imaginez ce que je peux faire si je me sers de ça ?

Le suspect vire au blanc instantanément.

- Alors je repose ma question. Cherchez-vous à m'effrayez ou me menacer ?

- Non… non, pas du tout !

- Bien je préfère cela. On est toujours plus à l'aise pour discuter sans menaces dans l'air

- Je dirais tout ce que vous voulez !

- Mais je ne veux que la vérité ! Racontez-moi ce que vous avez fait. En détail.

Cragen soupire : - Il a frôlé le vice de procédure, là !

"==========================================================================="

Quand Dean ressort, il lui lance : - Ça a été chaud mais je suis impressionné Agent Porter. Si vous cherchez d'autres horizons, j'ai une place de disponible

Dean lui sourit : - Ça ne me déplairait pas. - A ce moment, il voit passer Olivia dans le fond du couloir - Mais ça ne va pas être possible Capitaine. Merci de l'offre

Il retourne au bureau où se trouve Olivia.

- Ça va mieux ? - demande-t-il.

- Ouais. Pas grâce à toi. Comme c'est dommage !

- T'insinue quoi, là ?

- Pas moyen de te débarrasser de moi ! C'était pourtant bien tenté !

Il la regarde d'un air choqué, puis soupire :

- Pourquoi tout ce que je fais est toujours mal interprété ?

- Au contraire, c'est parfaitement clair

- Arrête des délires Olivia ! Tu sais bien que jamais je ne chercherais ta mort !

- Pourtant tu fais tout pour !

- Tu voudrais quoi ? Que je t'enferme dans une tour d'ivoire pour te sauvegarder de tout danger ? Je sais fort bien que tu ne pourrais pas le supporter. Alors je ne le fais pas, qu'importe ce que cela me coûte. Je respecte le flic que tu es Olivia, je respecte tes capacités, et par conséquent, je ne t'insulterai pas par du paternalisme mal placé !

Elle ne trouve rien à redire, parce qu'il a raison. Elle n'a jamais supporté qu'un homme la surprotège comme si elle n'était qu'une petite chose fragile, incapable de se défendre, de faire son boulot, comme si elle ne méritait pas d'être flic parce qu'elle est une femme.

Dean s'en va, énervé, mais surtout blessé et triste.

D ================================ O + D ================================= O

- Dean, c'est vrai que tu fais des efforts, et moi je suis imbuvable. Je m'excuse

- Ce n'est rien. C'est oublié

- Oh ?

- Je vois bien que tu es sur les nerfs en ce moment. Tu sais que si tu as besoin, tu peux toujours te confier, parler de ce qui te mine comme ça. Je ne veux que t'aider

- C'est gentil mais…

- Je sais. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas t'épancher, mais je te jure que là, tu en as besoin. Tu es à fleur de peau. J'aime pas te voir à cran comme ça

Elle mit une main devant sa face.

- C'est juste que… cette année a été plutôt dure

- Je m'en doute. Écoutes, si je passais chez toi ce soir, pour que tu puisses te déverser un peu sur mes larges épaules, hein ?

- Murff. Tu as certainement mieux à faire

- Au contraire, c'est la meilleure façon d'occuper mon temps. Si j'arrive à t'apporter, ne serait-ce qu'une minute de réconfort, ça en vaudra la peine. Alors c'est ok ? Je t'apporterai à manger, comme ça tu n'as rien à faire

- Dean… c'est… c'est vraiment gentil ! Après la façon dont je t'ai traité cette semaine..

- Chut ! J'ai dis que c'était oublié. J'arriverai vers 19h, ok ?

- D'acc. Oh, merci Dean

- À ce soir !

* * *

><p><em>Eheheh, se pourrait-il que tout s'arrange? Ou est-ce le calme avant la tempête?<em>


	3. Chapter 3

D ============================ O + D ========================================== O

19h15. Olivia ouvre sa porte.

- Oui oui. Ah Dean. Désolée, je viens juste d'arriver. - Elle le laisse entrer.

- Il n'y a pas de soucis. Je suppose que tu ne voulais pas partir sans avoir bouclé et rebouclé ton rapport. Je ne me trompe pas ?

- Oui. Tu sais comme je suis

- Oui je sais. Tu as l'air crevée, encore une fois. Tu devrais aller te détendre un peu : prendre une douche ou même un petit bain rapide. Je vais mettre ça à réchauffer. - Il montre un sac.

- Je vais le faire, c'est trop gentil à toi de…

- Tss tss ! Tu file dans ta salle de bain, je m'occupe du repas. Allez !

Elle obéit. - Et prends tout le temps que tu veux, je suis très patient. Au pire, je te laverai les carreaux !

Elle ressortit un bon quart d'heure plus tard, habillée simplement d'un jean et d'une chemise.

- T'as rien de plus confortable ?

- Pardon ?

- En fait je voyais cette soirée comme quelque chose de relaxant, sans se prendre la tête sur les bonnes manières, un peu comme une soirée-pyjama, tu vois. Sauf que je suis pas une fille, mais ça ne t'empêche pas de me raconter tous les potins du coin. Je peux même essayer de pouffer comme une ado de quinze ans !

- Arrêtes ! - Elle le frappe sur l'épaule amicalement.

- Tu vois, ça vient ! Je sens que mon humour s'améliore de minute en minute

- Ben il n'y a pas de mal ! Vu le niveau de départ

- Tu n'arriveras pas à me vexer, je te préviens. Ce soir, j'ai laissé ma fierté au placard

Elle le regarda sérieusement : - Tu sais être adorable quand tu en as envie !

- Si tu me le demande, je peux l'être chaque jour

- Euh…

- Bon. - Il s'installe sur le divan près d'elle. - Si tu commençais à me raconter les événements de cette année, en commençant par le plus simple

- C'est juste… que j'ai pas mal d'images qui tournent là-dedans et…

- Par exemple ?

- Le suicide de cette femme agent, certaines affaires… - Ses yeux commencent à s'humidifier. Dean se rapproche et la serre à l'épaule - Ce bébé que m'avait confié cette pauvre fille, je…. Qu'est ce qu'elle va penser quand elle va revenir chercher sa fille ? Comment je vais lui dire qu'elle est morte ? Que j'ai pas su quoi faire ?

- Ce n'est pas toi qui décide de la vie et de la mort Olivia. Tu n'y es pour rien

- Elle comptait sur moi… et je l'ai laissé tomber

- Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, je le sais. Et tu le sais aussi. Tu n'es pas du genre à être négligente. Surtout pas avec les enfants. Tu n'es pas un super-héros Olivia, tu ne peux pas sauver le monde tout entier. Ce que tu fais est déjà remarquable. Combien de gens tu as sauvés ?

- Non, je…

- Combien de temps as-tu passé sans prendre, ne serait-ce qu'un seul jour de repos ? Combien de temps sans vivre pour toi, ne serait-ce qu'une journée ? Sans t'amuser vraiment ? Olivia, tu ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Tu te tue à petit feu.

Il lui caressait doucement les cheveux, et la joue. Elle secouait la tête et se laissait submerger par la fatigue et les émotions.

- Oui, tu as le droit de pleurer. Ne te gêne pas pour moi, va

Il la serra dans ses bras, et elle pleura sur sa chemise.

- Je ne le reverrai jamais, lui non plus. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Je voulais juste prendre soin de lui, c'est tout. Je ne voulais pas que cela se passe comme ça

- Ça va aller. Tout va s'arranger

- Non, rien ne s'arrange ! Toutes mes tentatives finissent à l'eau ! Rien ne s'arrange !

- Et bien, on va chercher une solution. Il y en a toujours une. Même si le chemin est difficile

- Tu sais même pas de qui je parle !

- Tu m'expliqueras quand tu seras prête. En attendant je t'encourage. Et même je vais t'aider. Peut être n'as-tu pas envisagé toutes les solutions possibles ?

- Quelles solutions ? Il est chez ses grands-parents et je n'ai pas le droit de l'approcher !

- Humhum. On peut toujours se renseigner, voir s'il va bien

Elle leva la tête vers lui : - Tu ne m'as pas écouté ? J'ai pas le droit de m'approcher ! Sa mère a obtenu une injonction. Comme si moi je lui voulais du mal !

- J'avais entendu je te rassure. Mais moi, je ne suis pas sous une injonction. Je peux enquêter. J'ai juste besoin d'un nom et d'un lieu. Et je te ramène tout ce que tu veux

- Dean ? Tu es prêt à ?

- Oui. Il vit où ? Je peux te ramener des infos, des photos

- Non... ce serait mal… l'espionner

- Comme tu veux Olivia. Mais moi j'étais libre de mes mouvements

Elle le pousse sur les épaules. - C'est pas sympas, ce que tu me fais ! Tu me tentes

- Je t'explique simplement qu'il existe des solutions que tu n'as pas envisagées. Peut-être celle-ci n'est pas la bonne. Mais il en y a d'autres, j'en suis persuadé

- Peut être - fit-elle en baissant la tête, mais en sentant renaître un peu d'espoir.

- Tu me racontes toute l'histoire maintenant ?

Alors elle raconta sa rencontre avec Vivian, Calvin, ses mois de garde, ses cris à leur séparation, cette petite fille prématurée, toutes les affaires qui lui ont brisé un morceau du cœur.

- Maintenant, dis moi ce que tu as besoin, ce que tu veux

- Dean…

- Viens là

Il la prit dans ses bras. Il tira avec un pied la table basse vers eux, posa ses jambes dessus et y étendit les siennes.

- Détends-toi. Tiens, ferme les yeux.

Elle obéit. Il la regarda. Comme il avait envie de l'embrasser! Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Elle n'avait pas la force de gérer cela en ce moment. Il commença à lui masser les épaules.

- Dean - Elle voulut se dégager.

- Chut, détends-toi. Je ne vais rien te faire, rassure-toi, je ne suis pas un profiteur, tu le sais. Si jamais tu avais des huiles de massage, et bien ce serait parfait

Elle se retourna pour le regarder bizarrement. Il ajoute :

- Tu va économiser une séance dans un institut. Et vu les prix qu'ils pratiquent, tu as beaucoup de chance. Allez, laisse-moi travailler. Et à moi, tu épargne une soirée bière-foot devant la télé

- Menteur ! Tu as horreur de regarder du sport, surtout à la télé

- C'est vrai ! Je suis démasqué ! Mon excuse tombe à l'eau

- Dean, pourquoi es-tu venu ce soir ?

- Mais pour t'aider !

- Sois honnête. Tu espère autre chose !

Elle le défia en plantant son regard dans le sien.

- Oui. J'espère réussir à te rendre heureuse. Même si c'est juste par un petit massage

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue. Il la saisit et la porta à ses lèvres. - J'aimerais effacer toute cette douleur en toi. Si je savais comment faire !

Elle se recroquevilla contre lui, posa sa tête sur ses genoux, qu'il caressa doucement.

- Merci d'être là ce soir

- Permets-moi d'être là chaque soir pour toi. Je ne demande que cela

- Tu ne tiendras pas trois jours

- Ah, j'ai une capacité de résistance que tu ne soupçonne même pas

- Dean, je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu attends

- Si tu peux. Tu me le donnes déjà

- Ne fais pas l'autruche. Tu sais de quoi je parle

- Ce n'est pas important

- Si ça l'est ! Tu le sais fort bien

- Je peux m'en passer

- Arrête de te la jouer !

- Olivia, ça fait déjà longtemps que je m'en passe. Et sans avoir le réconfort de ta présence. Et je peux attendre. Franchement

- J'ai envie de rien en ce moment. Même la … "bagatelle" ne m'amuse plus. Je crois que je suis devenue une vraie loque

- Je comprends qu'en ce moment, tu n'as pas la tête à ça. Mais ça reviendra quand tu te sentiras mieux, quand tu auras surmonté tout ce qui t'atteint aujourd'hui. Je sais être patient, crois-moi

- J'ai envie d'être tranquille, seule…

- Je crois que tu fais une dépression Olivia. Il n'est pas question que je te laisse traverser ça toute seule. Je veux juste être auprès de toi Olivia, ne me rejette pas

- Tu débloques ! Je suis pas dépressive !

- J'ai bien peur que si ! Plus envie de rien, une libido en berne, un moral ras la terre, les nerfs à vif. Un docteur te dira la même chose. En attendant, moi, je te laisse pas tomber, pas question !

- Dean, arrêtes tes idées débiles

- Ok ! Prouve-moi que je me trompe ! Et si c'est le cas, je te promets de te faire les plus plates excuses que tu n'auras jamais entendues de toute ta vie

Elle esquissa un sourire : - Tu exagères !

- Je peux rester là cette nuit ?

- Mais ?

- En tout bien tout honneur !

- Tu vas pas lâcher le morceau, je suppose ?

- Non, pas cette fois

- Ok. Mais ne cries pas victoire trop fort ! Je peux toujours te foutre dehors en pleine nuit si tu me gonfle !

- Bien sur chef

* * *

><p><em>Il ne rate pas une occasion lui! Vous voulez quoi pour la suite? Je me sens d'humeur à faire plaisir, faut en profiter<em>


End file.
